1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge assembly for doors on enclosures for electrical apparatus such as switchgear, and to such enclosures incorporating the hinge assembly. More particularly, it relates to a hinge assembly especially suitable for wide doors in which the hinge pin is fixed to either the door or the door jamb and is clamped by a hinge housing secured to the other component of the enclosure.
2. Background Information
The enclosures for electrical apparatus, such as for instance switchgear, include doors which are often short and wide. Such doors can have a width which is as much as four to five times the height of the door. Conventional door hinges, such as those with a hinge pin extending through aligned bores in interleaved bosses on flanges secured to the door and the door jamb, have inherent tolerances that produce excessive sag in the wide doors.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved hinge assembly for such enclosures for electrical apparatus, and the enclosures incorporating them, which eliminates the excessive sag commonly found in current equipment.
There is a related need for such hinge assemblies and enclosures which are simple and easy to manufacture and install.
There is a particular need for such hinge assemblies and enclosures which do not require machining or time consuming alignment to eliminate the excessive sag.